


Room For One More

by vaderina



Series: Prompt Fills [30]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Pregnancy, Pregnant Newt, There should have been creatures in this, Unplanned Pregnancy, but I am a bad person and forgot them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: For this prompt: I'd love to see a pregnant!Newt one as well, maybe nesting with his creatures when Graves finds out, or even after they found out.





	Room For One More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffyhojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhojo/gifts).



Coming home from work had never felt better. Percival relished stepping through the door of their home, the wards licked over his skin in a soft welcome and he carefully stashed his shoes, coat and suitcase in the hallway.

“Newt I’m home,” he called but wasn’t overly surprised that he didn’t get a response. It was something that had become an almost routine, he’d get home and Newt would be out of sight. The first few times it had happened Percival had been a little hurt, it had been their thing for Newt to greet him at the door. Now though, instead of feeling let down Percival grabbed his shopping bag from the floor and made his way through the quiet house. He navigated through the rooms until he got to their bedroom and the adjacent nursery that Newt had spelled into being. The bedroom was empty as expected but the door to the nursery was slightly ajar. On silent feet Percival pushed into the room.

Everything was as it should have been. The cot was in a corner of the room away from the draft of a window, above it the spinners were charmed to lazily sway. There was a rocking chair filled with support pillows next to it with a bookshelf already brimming with their own favourite childhood books. Some might say it was premature to have such a room ready before the new arrival made his or her appearance in safety but it was only a matter of days and they were excited. The mumble of a hello around a mouth of food drew Percival back to the present.

“Hello gorgeous,” he replied as he took in the sight of Newt. The man was nestled in possibly the most comfortable arrangement of blankets, pillows, throws and clothes. Those may have been Percival’s addition. He stepped into what they had fondly come to call their nest and Newt shuffled forwards. There was little grace in the way Percival slid down against the wall, legs splayed either side of Newt only to pull the other’s back against his chest. In front of him Newt let out a happy little sigh and spooned more of the trifle in his mouth. Another spoonful was wafted over his shoulder and Percival gratefully accepted it as he began to knead tense shoulders.

“How was your day?” Newt asked once the trifle was cleared up between the two of them.

“It was okay but all the better now that I’m home,” it was almost a low purr as Percival nuzzled Newt’s neck, his hands drifted lower over his chest to settle on the bump. The baby kicked under his palm and he tried not the revel in it just as much as he had the first time but it was a battle he lost each and every time. “I got you a little something.”

Without much fanfare he spelled the bag to open in front of Newt.

“More trifle, as you asked,” he began as things floated out. “Some chocolate because I have a feeling we’re out, some brioche, tomatoes because someone had them all last night along with the bacon. In case you fancy a midnight snack again.”

Newt squirmed in front of him and feigned embarrassment.

“I got hungry. Eating for two is hard work you know.” It was something that at the beginning had caused much shame for Newt. He tried to hide his eating habits, especially when the cravings set in. Things had come to head when Percival found him hiding in the pantry dipping sugar snaps alternately into sweet chilli sauce or cream.

To be perfectly honest the whole pregnancy had been a bit of a whirlwind of emotions. Neither of them had realised it at first as the changes had been small. It started with Percival. One colder morning he wrapped his scarf around Newt’s neck and felt inordinately pleased with himself. It looked right somehow and it soothed him in a way that he couldn’t explain. So each morning he walked up to Newt before they stepped out of the house and gently wrapped him up in his scarf. On their weekends he handed Newt a hoodie from his wardrobe and when Newt obliged him by putting it on it was impossible to resist him. The first time the hoodie had come off very quickly again, along with the rest of their clothes and their plans for grabbing lunch at a cafe were scuppered. After that Newt in Percival’s hoodie was still a tempting sight but they mostly kept it to  holding hands with the odd quick snuggle when it was socially acceptable. They giggled about it, the sudden, incessant need to closeness, the way Percival seemed to cherish Newt by surprising him with not only little gifts and edible treats but also the way he became so gentle and tender in the bedroom.

Not that Newt was complaining, he adored the attention and the change of pace was nice. Don’t get him wrong, he loved to be held down, spanked and fucked within an inch of his life but there was something to be had for softness, whispered confessions of love and adoration. The subtle possessiveness was an interesting touch. Percival found any excuse to touch Newt, be it a hand around his waist as they talked to someone or a gentle peck on the cheek as he walked by. Most people thought it was sweet the way such a powerful authoritative figure could be so besotted with someone in such a sweet way. The day Newt walked through the doors draped in Percival’s coat while the man himself walked next to him dripping wet was the day people suspected something more may be going on. It wasn’t like their director to forget magic existed or sacrifice his dashingly well put together outfit for anyone.

Somehow the two of them still didn’t figure out that something had changed for a few days later. It was only when they were on a case dealing with the relocation of a herd of unicorns that it clicked. The herd was skittish, reluctant to be approached by aurors and conservation workers alike. It had gotten to a point that Newt’s advice wasn’t enough and he needed to be brought in to handle things. All through the journey there he had regaled the team with stories of how fickle unicorns are, how they probably wouldn’t respond to him well if they hadn’t responded well to anyone else. So the team was prepared for it to make no difference. Except the moment Newt was out of the car and walking towards the temporary command centre the herd flocked to him. Unicorns shouldered each other to be closer to him and all Newt had to do was walk onto the waiting transport and the herd followed him. Once relocated, the team got together for a debrief.

“How did you do it?” someone asked Newt right off the bat.

“Well, I don’t really know.”

“I thought unicorns were only co-operative with virgins. And no offence Newt and Director but you two make no secret about not waiting until you’re married.”

A small titter went up around the room and both of them at least had the good grace to look bashful.

“It’s a common myth,” Newt eventually fought down his blush, “unicorns show a preference for virgins and those who are-”

He stopped mid-sentence and stared at Percival with his mouth hanging slightly open.

“People who are what?” Percival prompted.

“Pregnant,” Newt’s voice all but echoed in the silence. His eyes were locked with Percival’s whose own had gone comically wide. Nobody dared move. The two of them continued to stare at each other until Percival’s face lit up with a wide grin.

“Well fuck me,” he said. It was like a dam had broken. Newt leaned his elbows on the table to cradle his forehead and Percival pushed away from the table. He hurried around it to crouch next to Newt, a hand on his knee for his attention. People got up from their chairs and amongst mutters of congratulations they left the room. When it was just the two of them Newt looked at Percival.

“You really think?” Percival’s voice wavered and Newt nodded. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck Newt.”

Percival let out a little laugh and let himself fall back from his crouch so he was sitting on the floor.

“We’re going to be parents.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice it until now,” Newt gasped, a slightly hysterical giggle in his voice, “and I call myself an observer of nature.”

When they left the meeting room, hand in hand, nobody dared comment on their damp eyelashes or their slightly disbelieving smiles. They had the rest of the day off but were back as usual the next day, Newt happily wrapped snugly in Percival’s clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> The snail has upgraded to a slug on tumblr when it comes to prompts - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
